The field of the invention is lighting for motion pictures.
Production of motion pictures requires various lighting conditions and effects. Motion picture filming may take place indoors or outdoors, with various natural or background lighting conditions. Under many conditions, additional lighting is required. Various lighting equipment has been made and used to meet these requirements, such as conventional motion picture or theatrical lighting fixtures, screens, reflectors, gels, etc. While existing lighting equipment has generally met the needs of the motion picture industry, the large amount of lighting equipment needed and used has several disadvantages. For example, when filming on location, all of the lighting equipment must be packed, transported, unpacked, and set up. Accordingly, the need for different pieces of lighting equipment may at times be met only with significant time and effort by lighting technicians. Significant costs may also be involved in the manufacture, storage, transportation, and use of a large number of pieces of lighting equipment. Accordingly, there remains a need in the motion picture industry to achieve lighting with fewer pieces of lighting equipment.
During motion picture filming, it may be necessary to quickly change the lighting conditions. Accordingly, there is a need for motion picture lighting fixtures which can be quickly and easily changed over to provide different lighting effects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved motion picture lighting fixture.